


Several tales

by Gravityfallsgem



Category: Descendants disney
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Lemons, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityfallsgem/pseuds/Gravityfallsgem
Summary: Several one shots about Gil/uma/Harry hook if you have any requests comment below





	1. Becoming theirs part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswap Uma(umar), gil(gab) the Gastonia twins and Gastonia(Gastonia)everyone else are their original genders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-lemon

saddness.thats all gab felt as Harry pushed her outside after saying something stupid that pissed Umar off. Again. She knew she wasn't allowed to go back in until Harry came and got her so she walked down to the end of the docks and sat down with her feet hanging a few inches above the water and just sat their thinking. That is until she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and almost fell in if it weren't for another hand catching her. "Easy there gab it's just us" a somewhat familiar voice said. She turned around and there stood clay Clayton son of clayton and austin ~~~~son of alemenda slim. "Oh sorry i didn't here you guys come over. What are you guys doing here" she said in a surprised tone "Yea we wanted to talk to you about that" Austin said "why don't we take a walk and talk about it" Gab only replied with a nod and started walking with them not noticing the mischievous smirks they put on.

* * *

after about three hours of gab being outside Umar finally sent Harry to go get her. Munch to both of their relief. They understand that sometimes she thinks differently from everyone one else because her mom Gastonia Put it in her head that in order for a girl to be the best you have to look pretty not be smart because her mom would let her go to school and has lowered her confidence by telling her she not as pretty as the Gastonia twins. Her older sisters. But that's not why she was in the crew. She was their because of her strength because she excercised a lot to make herself thinner. And she balanced Harry and Umar she emotions out and made them calmer most of the time without even knowing it. After hearing that he can go get gab Harry almost ran outside to look for her knowing she would probably at the docks but when he got out there he didn't see her. After a little while of looking around the dock and the rest of their territory (and his anger and worry going higher) he went back inside to tell Umar. "I can't find her" he said walking in making everyone look at him with worry. Everyone knew gab and actually liked her a lot more than the rest of her family. But they all knew how innocent she could be. "What do you mean you can't find her? Did you check the docks" Umar said worry and anger obvious in his voice. Harry nobbed "Your telling me she left the docks alone. The girl who knows better than to do that left!!" Harry nobbed again "Find her!!!" He commanded everyone

* * *

Meanwhile gab continued walking with Austin and clay not knowing her whole crew was looking for her. And to distracted with the conversation she was having with them to notice how far she far she was away from Umars territory. Or how much danger she was in

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabs outfit- http://pin.it/DxizL8G
> 
> Umars outfit- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/b4/21/38b42191430cd958b92d4e3fcdee1a76--mens-leather-coats-black-leather-jackets.jpg

Meanwhile with gab:  
Gab was still walking with Austin and clay for a good 20 minutes deep into the conversation when she finally looked up and realized they were far away from the docks to the point where she couldnt see them anymore.

“So gabbie” Austin said while still walking. “What would say to joining our gang “ he said. Austin and clays gang consisted of a few of of the elder villains henchmen’s children and some of the children of some powerless villains such as Han’s son Hal and mother gothels daughter Ginny.

“Your gang?” She said confused “I don’t know I don’t want to betray Umar or harry” she said deep in thought.

“Maybe you need to stop listening to them.” Clay said stopping.

“Yea but Im part of their crew “ she said.

“ well it’s obvious they don’t care Much about you if they kick you out all the time” clay said while they cornered her to the back of a building getting a little to close for gabs comfort.

“They do to care about me! It’s just sometimes I make mistakes!” She said getting a little defensive backing herself against a wall.

“But how long will their patience last. Soon they’ll just get tired of ya and kick you out” Austin said inching closer and closer to her. “Then where will you go. You can’t go there or your mother and sisters home” Austin said . Gab was so distracted by Austin that she didn’t notice clay come up from behind her until he wrapped an arm around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. Taken by surprise she couldn’t stop Austin from putting his hand on her thigh slowly hiking up her dress.

“Besides” clay said “someone has to take care of you and Umar and Harry certainly aren’t good at it” gab got a little offended by that. Her mother always tried to put it into her head that you need a man to always protect you and women should do as they say that was one of the reasons why her and Evie became so close when Evie started going to Dragon hall (their school) because they had similar mother problems( though it’s still strange to some people that the evil queen and Gastonia hate each other) feeling Austin’s hand go higher up her skirt she swiftly reacted by reaching on to her other thigh under her dress and removing a tiny tiny dagger the blade about as long as her pinky and stuck it in his arm.

“SHIT” he said backing away fast yanking the sword out of his arm.”Your gonna regret that” he said raiseing his good arm as if about to strike her while clay held her there so she couldn’t move while she closed her eyes waiting for the hit but it never came so she opened her eyes to see that he suddenly stopped in his tracks due to a very angry Umar was standing there holding the blade of his sword up to his throat.

“You take one more move toward my girl and I’ll stick this blade right through your temple” he said angrily. Clay tried to back up but almost walked right into Harry’s sword who was standing there with a crazy and angry look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Clay didn’t move an inch  
“So what was that about your crew. Huh Austin?” Umar said smirking with a deadly look in his eye “W-We were just jokin r-right gabby” he said stuttering

But before gab could answer umar stood in front of her holding onto her wrist  
“I wouldnt suggest talkin to our girl before you get your head chopped off” he said with a deadly look in his eye

Soon a few of Umars crew members came out of the darkness surrounding them.

“Gaby come here.” Umar said pointing to his side. As soon as gaby was next to him he took her arm and pushed her behind his back still keeping his grip on her wrists. “Now boys tell me what exactly you were going to do with our girl” he said with a dark look on his face.

“N-nothin we were just talkin, right gaby?” Austin said stuttering. 

“ don’t speak to the little lady” Harry said with his thick Scottish accent.

“Desiree, gonzo take gaby and escort her to our cabin. “  
When Desiree and gonzo started walking her back to the ship she didn’t even protest knowing how angry Umar was.

“Now boys just what exactly was it about me and harry not being able to care for gaby” umar said calmly. But hearing and knowing about what umar, and his crew have done they knew they were in for a great deal of pain.


End file.
